Steppenwolf
1= |-| 2= Steppenwolf 'is a character from DC Comics. 'Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As DCEU Steppenwolf *'Thanos (MCU) vs Steppenwolf (DCEU) '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hela * Loki (Marvel Comics) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Ronan the Accuser * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History Steppenwolf was a New God who was the younger brother of Heggra and the uncle of Uxas (Darkseid). He was also a member of Darkseid's Elite. He led the military forces of Apokolips and rode a hover bike that may had been at the same level of technology as Orion's. Steppenwolf was one of the earliest survivors of Doomsday, the monster who once killed Superman himself. Two hundred and forty-five thousand years ago, Steppenwolf took an Apokolips shuttle with Darkseid, Master Mayhem and a small crew to the planet of Bylan 5. The planet held delicate natural materials Apokolips needed for weaponry, material which would be destroyed in the event of an invasion. The forcible marriage of Darkseid to the planet's princess came to an end when Doomsday attacked. Master Mayhem was swiftly torn apart. Darkseid ignored Steppenwolf's orders to use Omega Beams and engaged the creature in hand-to-hand combat. Steppenwolf saw that the destruction that had been wrought had doomed the planet, and all who lived on it. He teleported Darkseid out of harm's way, agreeing with Darkseid not to mention this to anyone. Doomsday escaped by stowing away on the Apokolips shuttle. Death Battle Info Death Battle Info (DC Extended Universe) 'Background' *Alias: End of Worlds, General Steppenwolf *Species: New God *Nationiality: Apokoliptian *Occupation: New God of Apokolips, Uncle, military official and second-in-command of Darkseid *Age: Thousands of years *Height: 7' *Weight: Unknown 'Powers and Abilities' *New God Physiology **Superhuman Strength **Nigh-Invulnerability **Superhuman Speed ***Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Senses **Longevity **Aquatic Respiration *Master Tactician *Expert Leader *Master Combatant *Axe Mastery *Expert Swimmer 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Electro Axe 'Other Equipment' *Steppenwolf's Armor *Mother Boxes 'Feats' *Was able to overpower the Amazon and Atlantean forces during the first Invasion of Earth *Defeated and slew numerous more Amazons on Themyscira *Swiftly tore off Cyborg's biomechatronic limbs *Easily killed Yalan Gur *Overpowered Mera's hydrokinesis attack *Swiftly overpowered Aquaman, collapsing a large Atlantean structure in the process *Defeated Wonder Woman in every one of their prolonged duels *Gained the upper hand against the combined might of Wonder Woman and Aquaman *Was only irritated by Mera's hydrokinesis attacks *Was only slightly affected by direct blasts from Cyborg's arm cannon (though it caused him momentary burning pain) *Withstood mighty blows from Wonder Woman and Aquaman *Survived Aquaman stabbing him in the chest with his trident, and later Wonder Woman slashing his leg with her Sword of Athena *Was only ever visibly hurt by a blast of Zeus' divine lightning, Ares' hacking blow, and Superman's tremendous blows, a single one of which made him bleed *Went toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman and Aquaman's speed during their final fight, even outmaneuvering them on several occasions, despite his muscular physique and heavy armor *Swiftly overpowered Aquaman, despite the latter catching him off-guard *Was able to easily deflect an Amazon arrow shot at him *Caught a missile fired at him from the Knightcrawler *Fought the Justice League head on *Was capable of defeating Wonder Woman and Aquaman *The Flash and Cyborg were easy victories to him *It took the combined efforts of the Green Lanterns, Amazons, Atlanteans and Old Gods of Olympus to defeat his first invasion *Conquered entire worlds in his bloodsoaked campaign *Easily bested an army of Amazons on his quest to find the Mother Boxes 'Weaknesses' *If he feels a large amount of fear, he can be attacked by his own Parademons *If his Electro Axe is broken, he will lose his powers *Arrogant and overconfident *Mother complex **Obsessed with the Mother Boxes *While a match for the entire Justice League, he was completely overwhelmed against Superman's strength and speed **Superman would end up wearing Steppenwolf down enough for the others to be able to harm him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leader Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters